DOAngels : Le goût d'un baiser
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Il n'est pas rare que la cohabitation avec une alien cinglée qui se prend pour une esclave prenne des dimensions... inattendues !...


**Le goût d'un baiser**

Ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes au moment où il entrouvrait les yeux, à moitié-endormi. Le choc eut tôt fait de le réveiller ! Pelotonnée contre lui, Ren était en train de… de coller ses lèvres sur sa bouche ! Les yeux écarquillés, Takeya demeurait figé, incapable de réagir, pétrifié de surprise par la nouvelle incartade de cette extraterrestre au comportement décidément indéchiffrable. Qu'est-ce qui la prenait encore ? parvint-il à se demander alors que son esprit semi-conscient était totalement embrumé. Le souvenir de Ren léchant le lait de soja qu'il avait eu sur les lèvres la veille lui revint brusquement, bien qu'il aurait de loin préféré l'oublier…

Non mais c'était quoi encore ce délire ? Dire que c'était son premier baiser… Son premier baiser et c'était… avec une extraterrestre cinglée qui passait son temps à l'appeler « Maître » et à lui attirer des ennuis pas possibles ! Son premier baiser… Il n'y avait pas à dire, les lèvres de Ren étaient douces. Très douces… Soyeuses, humides et chaudes… Une sensation… vraiment étrange… Le cœur de Takeya se mettait subrepticement à battre de plus en plus fort.

Ren était totalement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait, oublieuse de la situation. Et après tout, un esclave doit servir son maître. S'il se levait en retard, Takeya n'arriverait pas à l'heure au lycée. C'était son devoir d'esclave de le réveiller à temps, par quelque moyen que ce fût. C'était son devoir et elle se faisait une joie de l'accomplir. Etre utile à son maître… telle était la seule chose dont Ren avait besoin pour être heureuse…

Elle ressentait l'affolement de Takeya. L'accélération des pulsations de son cœur. Pouvait presque ressentir comme lui les flots d'hormones euphorisantes qui se déversaient dans son sang, un début d'excitation sexuelle… Le sentir apprécier ce qu'elle faisait pour lui… la rendait plus heureuse que tout. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre de plus. Rien d'autre. Juste de le sentir avoir besoin d'elle, se satisfaire de ce qu'elle faisait pour lui.

Ren embrassait Takeya tout doucement, guidée par le savoir qui lui avait été communiqué, comme à tous les esclaves, durant son séjour dans sa capsule. Elle ne faisait pas la moindre erreur. Le savoir-faire était la clé pour satisfaire son maître… Les lèvres sensuelles de Ren parcouraient celles de Takeya figées par l'effroi, avançaient, reculaient, les pinçaient délicatement, les effleuraient…

« C'est bon » pensa soudain Ren, malgré elle, submergée par une sensation euphorique qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'éprouvait Takeya en cet instant. Une sensation qui lui était propre… C'était chaud, moelleux, légèrement sucré, un peu acide… C'était bon. Ren aimait cette saveur. Elle lui faisait un peu l'effet d'un pain au melon fourré à la crème… Oubliant presque la raison pour laquelle elle embrassait son Maître de la sorte, Ren continuait ce baiser, suave, agréable, fondant…

Takeya finit enfin par retrouver ses esprits. Un instant atterré par le baiser de Ren, surpris, fasciné malgré lui par le goût qu'il avait, il réalisait soudain la gravité de la situation et se sentait presque menacé. Il se mit à se débattre, d'abord gentiment, puis avec de plus en plus de force alors que Ren continuait imperturbablement de coller sa bouche divine sur la sienne. Et s'il n'y avait eu que sa bouche. Il la sentait collée tout entière à lui, il sentait sa poitrine pressée contre la sienne, cette même poitrine moelleuse et rebondie qu'elle ne pressait que trop souvent contre lui… La chaleur exquise du corps de Ren contre lui le tourmentait. Il devait se tirer de là. Se tirer de là à tout prix ! Mais il avait beau remuer et battre des bras, rien ne venait à bout de l'étouffante détermination de la jeune extraterrestre à lui être utile… Ne se rendait-elle donc pas compte qu'elle lui causait en fait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose ?…

Bizarrement, l'attitude de Ren envers lui était presque… égoïste…

Takeya parvint enfin, après de longs efforts, à se libérer de son étreinte et à la repousser. Ren semblait ne pas être gênée par ce qui venait de se produire.

- T'es une succube, c'est ça ? s'emporta-t-il avec véhémence. Une succube de l'espace !

Etrangement, la seule réaction de Ren était la surprise. Comme si ça ne lui faisait vraiment rien de l'avoir embrassé à l'en étouffer…

- Mais dans cette série, les jeunes mariés, ils…

Takeya jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de la télé allumée. Dans son lit, un mari disait à sa femme :

- Si tu m'embrasses encore une fois, je me lève.

- Oh là là, mon chéri !

La vue de cette scène le fit enrager.

- Eux c'est eux, et nous c'est nous ! cria-t-il encore.

Ren ne semblait pas avoir mieux compris ce qu'il essayait de lui dire, mais elle se tenait à carreau. Assis sur son futon, il ajouta, au bord de l'épuisement :

- Je te jure…

Agissant comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit, Ren lui désignait de la main quelque chose. Il tourna les yeux dans cette direction et découvrit le sublime petit-déjeuner servi sur la table et qui semblait lui être destiné. Il avait l'air diablement appétissant.

- Incroyable ! s'exclama Takeya. Tu as tout fait toute seule ?

- J'ai tout préparé ! répondit Ren, visiblement satisfaite.

- T'as appris ça d'un seul coup ?

- Tu vas me féliciter ? » s'enquit Ren, avide de sentir son Maître redevable des efforts qu'elle faisait pour lui.

Takeya tomba soudain en arrêt devant elle. Son enthousiasme débordant à le servir était parfois fascinant. « C'est vrai, pensa-t-il tandis qu'elle lui préparait avec beaucoup de soin un grand bol de riz tout en le regardant d'un air radieux, comme si le monde n'avait rien de plus beau à lui offrir que ce qu'elle faisait en cet instant, ça fait déjà un mois qu'elle est ici… »


End file.
